Remembering you
by Kimrockz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were best friends when they were little until Blaine moved away they still remember each other but forgot each others name a bit of drama might be good might be bad only one way to see
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I wanted to try something out enjoy and it's only the intro**

(Flashback)

Two little kids were playing around in their favorite playground; One of the two kids had a slightly pale complexion and brown hair he also had the most beautiful eyes that you could ever see the other child had soft brown hair with a light complexion and dark brown curly hair with hazel eyes.

"Ok let's play hide and seek" said the overexcited boy with beautiful eyes

"Ok you count while ill hide" said the boy with hazel eyes

The boy with beautiful eyes started counting while the other child went to hide under a nearby slide hoping not to be caught

"1,,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here I come" said the young overexcited with beautiful eyes and ran straight to the slide and looked under but the other boy wasn't there.

"BOO!" said the young boy with haze eyes the other boy jumped out of surprise and looked at the other child like he did something gross

"Don't scare me like that!" screamed the scared boy

"Blaine comes here it right now"

The young boy with hazel eyes looked at his angry mother in fear but followed his instructions

Both boys said their goodbyes and that was the last time they saw each other

Or is it

**So this is my first fanfic so no hate please but just wanted to say this is the re- uploaded version cause when I first started my spelling and grammar was way off**


	2. Unreconized

**12 years later**

kurt remebered the boy like it was just yeasterday espaciallyhis smile. but kurt forgot his name since that day when he moved away

kurt was on his way to school he goes to micklinley high in lima ohio

on his way to his locker kurowsky came by and pushed him then whispered faggot to him

kurt just rolled hi eyes he dosent care that kurowsky said that hes actually used to it from him.

kurt went to his locker and grabbed his books

"hey"

kurt turned around it was rachel she was wear a plain pink skirt with with a white blouse hi rachel how are

im good excited for glee club today and i love your jacket

of course you do said kurt

rachel laughed

on there way to class kurt bumped into someone

he look up to see who it was it was a tall boy about two inches taller then kurt he had honey colored eyes and dark brown hair

in kurts eyes he was an angel

um sorry said the unknown boy

kurt was surprised so he stammered out his words u-uum i-iits o-o-o-k

the unknown boy looked at him weirdly and walked away

rachel was there smirking at what just happed

kurt noticed and said shut up.


	3. Flashback

**OK for some of you this chapter will be kind of confusing so its a flashback but its about Blaine so enjoy :)**

we were finishing packing up into our new house my mom and i move around a lot for some unknown reason i was taking my stuff upstairs and moving things to place my mom was doing the same thing for her room then we worked together on the living room and kitchen then we sat on the couch and started talking

so Blaine what high school you want to go to

u-um Dalton Academy he said it very quickly hoping his mother didn't hear him

sadly his mom did hear and she had a very serious expression on her face

NO Blaine that's an all boys school and i think you KNOW THAT

Blaine never understood why his mother never wanted her to socialize with other guys when he was middle school she would force him to go on blind dates

but he was gay he never had interest in other girls and he'll sometimes show it

oooh how about this high school she was looking at book for high schools he looked at it

it has glee club she said

Blaine perked up a bit he like to sing and his mom loved when he did

Blaine nodded just because it had glee

his mom smiled and called the school

after she was done she said good news they said you could come tomorrow

Blaine half smile he was excited for school but not that excited

**present day **

Blaine cameto pretty early than everyone else since he came early he went to get his schedule and locker and went to find his classes so he wouldn't have problems finding them later**  
**

when he was done doing that he was going to his locker to put some of his books away but he bumped into someone

it was a pale skinned boy with green eyes and light brown hair he was two inches shorter than Blaine before Blaine realized he didn't say sorry for bumping him

sorry said blaine

the boys looked surprise from what he said and stammered but it was hard to hear what he said so Blaine just showed a confused look and walked away

why was he stammering Blaine thought


	4. The funk

**OK so in this chapter Im going back to the present and i don't think i should go through all of there classes cause it might be boring **

Kurt was on there way to class first period was science they went to there normal seats which was in the middle of the classroom class was actually boring but Kurt still payed attention Rachel was just drawing heart with her and Finn names in it before you knew it class was over and the rest of the was boring as well until it was time for glee club.

of course Rachel and Kurt was there first then Finn,Mercedes,Santana,Brittney,Sam,Artie,Quin,Mike,Tina and last but not least Puck

While the new direction waited Mr. Schuester came in with someone behind him

OK gang we have new member to our glee club everyone say hi to Blaine Anderson

hi Blaine everyone said except puck

Blaine stepped out from behind Mr. Schuester and say hi back Kurt saw the boy and was surprised to see him.

OK Blaine you may take a seat

Blaine nodded and sat next to Sam since it was the only chair available

so this week we gonna go way back to the funk (**one of my favorite episodes)**

****and this is going to be girls vs boys so choose wisely

Kurt was about to walk over to the girl side but before he can Mr. Schuester stopped him

And told him to go to the boys side Kurt listened and went to the boys side

of course Finn was giving out ideas of what song they should sing and puck was denying most of them

then Blaine popped up from nowhere and suggested a song and everyone agreed with idea even kurt

the girls was done with there song choice the girls practiced in the quire room while the boys went to the auditorium to practice


	5. Teamwork

**OK in the last chapter i put them having to sing any song that is funky im might put some new songs that it think they should sing but the songs Ive chosen im not sure there funk or not so enjoy even though you think it makes no sense**

****(the boys)

OK i think we should sing the way you move by outkast said Blaine everyone agreed and started on working on which parts everyone should sing on

Artie:Ready for action, nip it in the bud.  
We never relaxin', OutKast is everlastin'  
Not clashin', not at all  
But see my nigga went to do a little actin'  
Now for anyone askin'  
Give me one, pass and  
rip, rip, pop...

Blaine:There goes an eargasm  
Now you cumin' out the side of your face  
You type it right into your memory banks (Thanks)  
So wiggle your tail, let's see your seat belt fastened  
Trunk rattlin', like two smithees in the back seat wrestlin'  
Speakerboxxx vibrate the tag  
Make it sound like aluminum cans in the bag

Sam:But I know y'all wanted that 808/ Can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass  
But I know y'all wanted that 808/ Can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass

Kurt & Artie:  
I like the way you move  
I like the way you move (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

I love the way you move  
I love the way you move (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

Finn:  
The whole room fell silent, (Shhhhh!) the girls all paused with glee  
Turnin' left, turning right are they lookin' at me?  
Well I was looking at them, there, there on the dance floor  
Now, they got me in the middle feelin' like a man-whore  
Especially the big girl, big girls need love too  
No discrimination in this world,  
So keep your hands off my cheeks

Artie:Let me study how you ride the beat, you big freak!  
Skinny, slim women got the chemical within 'em  
You can hump them, lift them, bend them, give them something to remember  
Yell out "timber" when you fall through the chop shop  
Take a deep a breath and exhale  
Your girlfriend, boyfriend's boring as hell  
Well let me listen to the story you tell  
And we can make moves like a person in jail... on the low note!

Sam:Hey baby, girl don't you stop me  
Come on lady, dance all around me  
You look so fine, look so fine  
Drive me out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind (Aawww baby!)  
If I could, I would just leave with you, baby  
Oooooh, 'cause you light me and excite me  
And you know you got me, baby (Wooooo!)

Kurt& Artie:I like the way you move (I like the way you move)  
I like the way you move (Oooh, so sexy baaby!) (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way. (Woooo)

I love the way you move (I love the way you move)  
I love the way you move (Oooh, you so sexy baby) (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

I like the way you move  
I like the way you move (Woooo)

I love the way, I love the way.

I love the way you move  
I love the way you move (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

after they wrote it down they started practicing and mike helped out to do some dance moves before they knew it they were done

when glee club was over Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder and said you sing pretty good and walked away

**so that's the end of this chapter i wanted everyone to sing especially Kurt since on glee he hardly sings the next chapter is gonna be the girls**


	6. She never saw it coming

**OK this is gonna be kind of hard for me for the girls cause i got no idea what they should sing but hopefully ill think of something ( i have to cause ill be posting this chapter)**

****(the girls)

the girls decided to sing the song Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini by Brian Hyland

but they were arguing who should be the singing lead

i should be the singing lead since i got a better voice than all of Y-O-U SAID rachel

what you just said Mercedes

i said im better then all of Y-O-U

that's it hold my rings said Mercedes she was passing her her rings to Tina

Im taking action two i gonna smack this damn bitch so hard when she walks down the hallway people will start running said Santana

Santana they already do that said mercedes

Tina giggled

GIRLS GIRLS STOP THE FIGHTING it was Mr schuster

but Rachel being a damn bitch

OK this is what were gonna do were going to do a raffle whoever i pull out first will be that main singer and whoever i pull out second will be the back up singer ok

OK said the girls

the girls used Mercedes hat to put there papers in they were only allowed to put there name in but only one

when everyone put there slip of paper in the hat shook it and pulled out a slip and said the main singer would be **(drum rollll)**

****Santana

Mercedes gave her a high five for being lead Rachel just pouted

and the back up singer will be ( drum rooollll)

Quin

everyone clapped except Rachel she was angry she wasn't singing at all

as the girls worked on which part to sing brittney decided to be in charge of the dancing

**Santana:**she was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was as nervous as she could be  
She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was afraid that somebody would see

**Tina:** Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

**Quin:**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the locker she wanted to stay

**Tina:**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more

**Santana:**She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so a blanket around she wore  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so she sat bundled up on the shore  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

**Quin:**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the blanket she wanted to stay

**Tina:**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more

**Santana:**Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And I wonder what she's gonna do  
Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And the poor little girl's turning blue

**Tina:**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

**Quin:**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini

**Tina:**So in the water she wanted to stay  
(From the locker to the blanket)  
(From the blanket to the shore)  
(From the shore to the water)  
Yes, there isn't any more

**well that's it i added Tina cause she hardly sings actually i added the people that hardly sings on glee i would've put Mercedes but her voice is to strong for this song**


	7. A Klaine moment

**in this chapter there is going to have a bit of a klaine moment and a lil drama you might not see it but there will some tension**

****when everyone was done they went home since Rachel and Kurt live separate ways he was alone until he saw Blaine standing outside he looked like he was waiting for someone Kurt wasn't sure to walk up to him and start a conversation or just go home while he was thinking Blaine noticed him and walked up to him and said hi kurt

Kurt again was surprised but manage to control himself from stammering and manage to say hi Blaine thank you for the compliment before

Blaine smiled and said no prob

so how was your first day of glee club said kurt

it was very... interesting Blaine said

really how

weeelll you can tell everyone personality very easily

Finn is the leader of the group so he take everything in control

puck is a bad ass

mike is pretty quiet but friendly

Sam is the same for mike

and you are funny and has good taste in clothes and uh hair sparay

Kurt laughed and said what took you so long to notice

Blaine laughed as well

then started to have war of who is better Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez

before Blaine knew it his mom pulled up in her white Chevy car they said there goodbyes and Blaine got into the passenger seat

so who was that you was talking to said Blaine mom

oh that was Kurt a friend of mys

oh said his mom

on the whole way there it was complete silence


	8. Omg

**this chapter is gonna be kinda of well not suspected**

( the next day)

the next day Kurt was hoping for class to go by quickly he really wanted to talk to Blaine had to his surprised it did

Kurt almost ran to glee club but when he went there Blaine wasn't there everyone else was but Blaine Kurt took a seat nest to Rachel and whispered

wheres Blaine

who she was staring dreamily at finn

Kurt slapped her she turned around pissed as hell

she whispered WHAT she didn't want to gain attention from everyone

wheres Blaine Kurt repeated

Rachel smirked and said he went home early his mom picked him up

oh said Kurt he was disappointed he was starting to get interested in Blaine especially his honey brown eyes.

while the glee cast were waiting Mr shuscter came into the room

OK guys since Blaine and Artie aren't here today were gonna have to cancel boys vs girls for today.

awww come on everyone but Rachel and Puck said

Rachel was very happy she was smiling like someone who was drunk

so for today were gonna do duets now everyone get partners

Rachel with Finn

Kurt and tina

Santana and brittney

Puck and Quin

Sam and mike

OK good now i want you guys to discuss some songs we can use for sectionals.

everyone starting chatting away especially Rachel she already had a list she was just trying to hound Finn to agree with some or her favorites.

before they knew it glee club was over everyone was going home but Kurt forgot one of his homework inside his locker he quickly walked to it hoping to miss kurowsky but sadly he was there Kurt tried to ignore them but there were being so annoying talking about gay people is disgusting

the Kurt noticed kurowsky grinned for a moment and started whispering to the other guys

uh oh this isn't good thought Kurt

Kurt quickly grabbed his stuff and he was about to run but he was to late the guys grabbed him and they started running to the back of the school

let go of me this is against the law ill get my lawyer Kurt screamed but none of them listened

before he knew it they threw in giant garbage can and ran off

bastards Kurt mumbled

Kurt stumbled out of the garbage can and started walking home when he was home he saw a white Chevy slowing down near him

the window pulled down and it was Blaine mom Kurt stopped walking and his mom parked the car and got out and went to kurt

um hi Kurt said Blaine mom

hi ms. Anderson said Kurt

Kurt what happened to you said Blaine mom

some boys where picking on me said Kurt

why said Blaine mom

because im gay said Kurt

oh well i need to tell you something said Blaine mom

yes said Kurt

OK stay away form my son with you FAGGOT ASS SELF said Blaine mom

she smiled and went back to her car leaving Kurt shocked.


	9. boys vs girls who will win

**so in the last chapter i made it a bit longer cause a friend of mys kept on saying its good but it needs to be longer so i tried making it longer**

the next day Kurt was shocked from what Blaine mother said but he wasn't going to listen hes going to be close to Blaine as much as he wants to

Kurt was walking to school halfway there he noticed walking across the street

BLAINE Kurt screamed

Blaine looked all over the place to see who called his name he saw a kitten there and stared at it then he squat down to the kitten and said did you call me with a confused look on his face**  
**

Kurt was watching this started bursting out laughing Blaine turned around with his confused expression

whats so fuuny

i was the one that called you not the cat said Kurt between hi laughter

Blaine blushed from embarrassment

whatever said Blaine and they started walking to school

they were talking about the x factor and hoe demi got dissed

then Kurt popped up the big question

Blaine are you gay said Kurt

Blaine was shocked to hear it so randomly but answered anyway

yea i am absolutely positively gay said blaine

Kurt was happy to hear this

so Kurt are you gay said Blaine

yes i am said kurt

they were both happy that they walked the rest of the way to school with a grin on their face

before they knew it they reached to school and said there good byes

(GLEE CLUB)

OK class since everyone is here today were going to do boys vs girls

everyone clapped except for puck

first up will be the girls

five to ten minutes later Santana ,Trina and quin were wearing yellow polka dot bikinis while the other girls wore there swimsuits

**Santana:**she was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was as nervous as she could be  
She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was afraid that somebody would see

**Tina:**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

**Quin:**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the locker she wanted to stay

**Tina:**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more

**Santana:**She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so a blanket around she wore  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so she sat bundled up on the shore  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

**Quin:**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the blanket she wanted to stay

**Tina:**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more

**Santana:**Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And I wonder what she's gonna do  
Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And the poor little girl's turning blue

**Tina:**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

**Quin:**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini

**Tina:**So in the water she wanted to stay  
(From the locker to the blanket)  
(From the blanket to the shore)  
(From the shore to the water)  
Yes, there isn't any more

all the boys starts cheering even puck

OK thank you girls now its time for the boys

yeeeeeaaaaa your going down said puck Santana rolled her eyes

the boys walked on to the stage in suits and got some cheerleaders to to dance on them

Artie:Ready for action, nip it in the bud.  
We never relaxin', OutKast is everlastin'  
Not clashin', not at all  
But see my nigga went to do a little actin'  
Now for anyone askin'  
Give me one, pass and  
rip, rip, pop...

Blaine:There goes an eargasm  
Now you cumin' out the side of your face  
You type it right into your memory banks (Thanks)  
So wiggle your tail, let's see your seat belt fastened  
Trunk rattlin', like two smithees in the back seat wrestlin'  
Speakerboxxx vibrate the tag  
Make it sound like aluminum cans in the bag

Sam:But I know y'all wanted that 808/ Can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass  
But I know y'all wanted that 808/ Can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass

Kurt & Artie:  
I like the way you move  
I like the way you move (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

I love the way you move  
I love the way you move (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

Finn:  
The whole room fell silent, (Shhhhh!) the girls all paused with glee  
Turnin' left, turning right are they lookin' at me?  
Well I was looking at them, there, there on the dance floor  
Now, they got me in the middle feelin' like a man-whore  
Especially the big girl, big girls need love too  
No discrimination in this world,  
So keep your hands off my cheeks

Artie:Let me study how you ride the beat, you big freak!  
Skinny, slim women got the chemical within 'em  
You can hump them, lift them, bend them, give them something to remember  
Yell out "timber" when you fall through the chop shop  
Take a deep a breath and exhale  
Your girlfriend, boyfriend's boring as hell  
Well let me listen to the story you tell  
And we can make moves like a person in jail... on the low note!

Sam:Hey baby, girl don't you stop me  
Come on lady, dance all around me  
You look so fine, look so fine  
Drive me out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind (Aawww baby!)  
If I could, I would just leave with you, baby  
Oooooh, 'cause you light me and excite me  
And you know you got me, baby (Wooooo!)

Kurt& Artie:I like the way you move (I like the way you move)  
I like the way you move (Oooh, so sexy baaby!) (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way. (Woooo)

I love the way you move (I love the way you move)  
I love the way you move (Oooh, you so sexy baby) (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

I like the way you move  
I like the way you move (Woooo)

I love the way, I love the way.

I love the way you move  
I love the way you move (Woooo)  
I love the way you move  
I love the way, I love the way.

wow you guys did a good job on your songs didn't you so the winner are

the girls

all the girls high fives each other

aww come on seriously im so getting tired of this crappy ass glee club puck said and he stormed out of the auditorium before throwing musical instruments to the ground

glee club was over and Kurt was ready to leave he was about to head home then he saw Blaine he was standing by the door

Blaine turned around and smiled when he noticed Kurt

so um Kurt do want to uh come to Lima bean with me

Kurt smiled and said ill love to blaine


	10. somebody that i used to know

**so in the last chapter kurt and blaine are going to lima bean for there um date ;) but in this chapter there will be an unexspected geust i bet you cant geuss who it is**

****kurt and blaine were walking to lima bean since its only five blocks away from the school so on their way there they were having a converstion

ok blaine let me ask you something when did you start being gay said kurt

well kurt i found out i was gay when one of the blind dates mom got me showed me her boobs and i felt nothing said blaine

wait wait some girls showed you her boobs said kurt

yea she was pretty desprate she went to jail three times in middle school and she had two abortions said blaine

oh my god i feel so bad for her and your mom set her up with her

yea i think she against gay people said blaine

hmm kurt was thinking if he should tell blaine about the time his mom called him a faggot but over looked it

so wait does you mom know that you gay said kurt

blaine lowered his head down sheepishly and whisphered yes

kurt was going to ask why but they reached to lima bean

as they walked in kurt ordered an ice coffe and a jelly donut while blaine ordered coffe with a bagel

the two young men started chatting away like no tommorow they talked so much it was almost closing

um excuse me gentlemen its almost time for closing said a voice

kurt and blaine looked up and saw a boy with dark brown hair and brown squinty eyes

blaines windened and whisphered sabastion

the noticed baline and his eyes windened to and said blaine

oh blaine its so good to see you angain said sabastion

blaine whos this said kurt

oh hes just somebody that i used to know


	11. anger

**in this chapter its gonna be a time skip**

**2 weeks later**

****Kurt was furious he was now stomping and storming through the hallway pushing everyone in his way for the last two weeks Sebastian has been so clingy to Blaine that he messed up all there dates

Kurt was so angry he didn't look where he was going someone bumped into him it was kurowsky

Kurt was so angry he didn't even stayed to listen to kurowskys bull shit he went around him

all of Kuroskys friends were laughing at him for getting burn Kurt went to glee club and saw Blaine

Blaine saw him to but was a little scared at how angry Kurt looked Kurt didn't want to look suspicious so he sat next to Blaine but avoided eye contact with him

OK glee club were going to work on some usher music said Mr. schuster **( i honestly think they should do this on glee more )**

everyone got together and made there own groups Blaine went to Artie and they worked on the song scream

while Santana and Mercedes worked on climax

while Kurt and Rachel worked o m g

while everyone else were dancers for the group

when glee finished Kurt was going to quickly run to hi locker before kurowsky comes back from football practice Kurt manage to get the books he need but he noticed that his hair was a mess and needed some hair spray

Kurt took out a comb and his hair spray and started working on his hair Kurt was so distracted he didn't know that kurwosky finished football practice when Kurt was done

he closed his locker and saw kurwosky right next to him Kurt was about to run but he caught him

then Blaine was walking down the hall cause he got tired of waiting for Kurt he wanted to ask Kurt why is he so pissed off lately

while he was walking he saw Kurt struggling from kurowskys grasp Blaine casually walked there and said Kurt whats going on

get lost you piece of shit said kurowsky Blaine ignored him

Kurt whats going on Blaine repeated

Kurt was about to yell at him but kurowsky covered his mouth

i said leave you got 3 seconds to run before i beat the crap out of you

Blaine stayed in his same positions waiting for him to count

1

2

3

that's it you gonna get it kurowsky punched Blaine on the face but Blaine just smirked

Blaine started doing some fast jabs at kurowskys stomach and did a roundhouse kick on his face he grabbed Kurt and they started running out the door they ran at least one block from the school

are you okay said Blaine

yes and WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN SUSPENED

no i wont he threw the first punch so its basically self defense said blaine

Kurt thought about it and agrred

so i wanted to know why you were so angry said blaine

well if you really wanted to know im getting tired of sebastion

how said Blaine

um well HES A DAMN STALKER

no hes not said blaine

yes he is the other day when we went to your hose he was smelling your underwear

Blaine was a little shocked for a moment but then said you know what this is stupid and he started walking

fine whatever screamed Kurt and he started walking home to

**45 minutes later**

Blaine was at home playing video games getting his mind of of Kurt then his phone rang its was sebastion

Blaine answered it hi Sebastian

hey you know your playing it all wrong you suppose to play a b then a

Blaine was creep out Sebastian where are you

oh im in you bushes

OK brb

Blaine hanged up on Sebastian and ran to the bathroom and locked the door and called kurt

to be continued


	12. The plan

**ok i got a lot of things to say if your not interested in reading it skip to the story ok one is that i want to thank everyone for reading my story i got over 1,000 view! and i know most of my stories is short i got a lot of complaints from a certain friend at school i personally thing that it sound like a good ending for a chapter also who saw the episode break up on glee last week that was a messed up episode and did anyone notice that rachel was still wearing her make up when she went to bed well i type to much ENJOY TH STORY LOL**

hello kurt said

oh hi kurt um i need you help said blaine

and what make you think i should help you

well sebastion is stalking me and you were so right please forgive me and help! blaine screamed

ok i got a plan does sebastion know your gay said kurt

no your the only one i told said blaine

ok ill be there in 30 mins said kurt

ok but please hurry said blaine

kurt hanged up and called rachel saying hes coming over in five minutes

when kurt reached he explained to rachel what happened and told her his plan

rachel agreed to help she helped him pick out the perfect outfit and shoes and a wig also contacts and also let him borrow one of her brand new cars

when kurt was fully dressed he couldnt help but think he actually looked hot but he still think it didnt feel right

kurt drove blaines house and put his act role on as he stepped out the car

he wore black laced heels long bouncy black hair with blue eyes he had on masscara and light blus eye shadow with light pink lipstick onhe had on a tight blue dress and he made sure to stuff the bra he wore with tissues

as he came walking to blaines house he rang on the door no answer so he called blaine cellphone and put his best fake voice on

hey blaine its me natalie

blaine was on the other line and was very confused then he remebered kurt had a plan

and whisphered to the phone is this kurt

kurt was releived blaine was catching up and said yea its me are we going on our date or what

sebastion was seeing all of this and was not happy about at all he had to get rid of this so called natalie quick

blaine came down stairs and gave natalie a weird look they got into the car and drove of since sebastion walked to blaines house he couldnt follow them so he stayed in the bushed till blaine came back

2 hours later

blaine and kurt were at breadsticks enjoying themselves when its was time to go kurt drove blaine home and they said there goodbyes

sebastion was in the passenger seat he got in when kurt staring dreamily and blaine

kurt drove almost halfway to rachels house then he stopped upon a red light

now whats it between you and my blaine said sebastion

kurt turned around surprised and until he noticed sebastion had a knife in his hand kurt became terriffied

turn a right then make two turns to the left said sebastion

kurt did what he was told

sebastion told him to get out of the car and follow him into his house kurt obeyed

sit said sebastion pointing to a wooden chair

sebastion had ropes in his hands and tied kurt to the chair

now whats going on between you and my blaine said sebastion

**ok im sorry for sebastion lovers who had to read that but i want it to be interesting and im sorry for putting kurt all girled up and if any of you are confused kurt is still in his natalie constume i put kurt o you wont be confused**


	13. Thank god for bras

**last time we left off sebastion was going waaaaaaayyy phcysco crzy you might laugh at this chapter**

at Sebastian house

were uh dating said Natalie

so Natalie how long have yo known my Blaine said Sebastian

well almost five4 months were taking it steady said Kurt

hmmm said Sebastian he has a riffle gun in his grasp

interesting i though Blaine was gay especially since he was hanging around the gay kid

who the gay kid said natalie

well hes ugly as hell i got better goods than him his fashion is like super gay im not surprised if he wears a dress sooner or later

how ironic thought Kurt

i got to pee said Sebastian when ill come back ill make sure to kill you for being with my sexy ass Blaine

Kurt acted scared cause he had a plan

when Sebastian left Kurt went right into action since Kurt learned how to make knots and untie knots at his boys scout when he was younger he was able to untie the ropes just enough for him to get his phone kurt grabbed his phone out of Rachel bra she said its best to put your phone there cause no gay guy would go there

he quickly called blaine

hello said blaine

blaine omg i need your help Ive been kidnapped by Sebastian come over here but make sure to bring the police with you

OK got you said blaine

o god please hurry he said before hanging up

he quickly put the phone back into Rachel bra just in time

Sebastian came back out of the bathroom and had the gun in his hands and was smirking evily

you ready to die you son of a man stealer said Sebastian

no please if you let me go ill never go near him again said Natalie

Sebastian took a while to think about it then out of nowhere Blaine came bursting through Sebastian door with the cops behind him

Sebastian calm down you don't have to do this

yes i do or you'll never be mine i love you so much your my soul mate and this bitch is in the way Sebastian pointed at Natalie and was giving the her the evil look (** he gave him the look like the monkey does to Chris in family guy)**

one cop went to tackle Sebastian bu Sebastian manage to dodge it the he started singing

you cant touch this

na na na you cant touch this

oh oh oh you cant touch this

oh oh oh my god

a cop manage to tackle him and pressed his pressure point and put some liquid into mouth when it was all over they put Sebastien into a abulence car

is he going to be OK said Natalie

yea said one of the cops this happens when he dosnt take his medecine

so wait this happens a lot said Blaine yea

as the cops left Blaine and Natalie stood there at shock

suddenly Blaine turned to Kurt with happiness in his eyes he grabbed Kurt into a hug and whispered to him im so glad your safe Kurt hugged back

**so in this chapter i put a lot of american dad and family guys parts in the next chap itll be bacvk to normal then drama will happen again im sorry for sebastion fans who had to see this side of him**


	14. The power of usher

**i know its been a while since i updated its because i have the specialized highschool test is this week and i have to audidtion for laguardia and i have no art yet but i still want to post this chapter.**

ok everyone its time to see whos the best in doing usher said mr. shuster

first up is artie and blaine for scream

everyone applaude even puck

when the music started they tapped there foot on the ground and quin and brittney came out of the dark in some tight dresses

**Blaine:**Usher, baby  
Yeah, yeah, we did it again  
And this time I'mma make you scream

**Artie:**Usher! Yeah, man...

**Blaine:**I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

**Artie:**Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk on the thought of you naked  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

**Blaine:**And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back

**artie:**If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

**blaine:**If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

**artie and blaine:**Yeah, come on  
Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"  
I'll have you like

**artie:**Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you under  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya

**blaine:**And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back

**artie:**If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream...

**blaine and artie:**Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)  
Louder, louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)  
If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream

when they were over everyone stared at awe they were just that awesome

well that was a great performance guys now put your hands up for santanna and mercedes for climax

the music started and merecedes and santana emerged from the darkness dressed it black and white dress with there hair down

**mercedes:**aGoing nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
Were together now we're undone.  
Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
Do we separate?  
Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
Can't take it back. It's too late.  
We've reached the climax, climax.

**santana:**I've fallen somehow, feet off the ground  
Love is the cloud that keeps raining down.  
Where are you now? When I need you around  
I'm on my knees but it seems we're

**santana and mercedes:**Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
Were together now we're undone.  
Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
Do we separate?  
Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
Can't take it back. It's too late.  
We've reached the climax, climax.  
I gave my best, it wasn't enough  
You get upset, we argue too much  
We made a mess of what used to be love.  
So why do I care, I care at all, at all, at all, at all

**santana:**Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
Were together now we're undone.  
Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
Do we separate?  
Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
Can't take it back. It's too late.  
We've reached the climax, climax.

**mercedes:**You say it's better if we love each other separately.  
I just need you one more time  
I can't get what we had off my mind,  
Where are you now? When I need you around  
I'm on my knees but it seems we're...

**santana and mercedes:**Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
Were together now we're undone.  
Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
Do we separate?  
Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
Can't take it back. It's too late.  
We've reached the climax, climax.

the girls ended there song with the on there knees

a tear went down rachels cheek but she quickly wiped it away

th-that was BEAUTIFUL cried out mr shuester he had a tissue ox in his hand and was blowing his nose

o-ok no put ur hands up for rachel and kurt for omg

**rachel:**Oh myy gosh

**kurt:**Baby let meâ€¦

**rachel:**I did it again, so Iâ€™m gonna let the beat drop  
Oh myy gosh

**kurt:**Baby let me love you downnn  
Thereâ€™s so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
Thereâ€™s so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh Iâ€™m soo in love  
I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh

**kurt:**You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, You make me wanna say, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh My goshh

**rachel:**I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know Iâ€™m loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (OOOH) she got it all

**kurt:**Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all

**kurt:**Baby let me love you down...  
Thereâ€™s so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down...  
Thereâ€™s so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh Iâ€™m so in love  
I found you finally, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh

**rachel:**You make me want to say (2x)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**kurt:**Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
This one something special, this one just like dynamite,  
out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all

**rachel:**So, honey let me love you down  
Thereâ€™s so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it down  
Thereâ€™s so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh my gosh Iâ€™m so in love I found you finally,  
You make me want to sayâ€¦  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

**rachel and kurt:**Oh my gosh

Oh my gosh  
oh my  
oh my  
oh, oh my gosh  
oh my goshOh my gosh  
I did it again  
So im gone let the beat drop Oh, oh, oh my  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
Ooh my gosh oh, oh

blaine looked at kurt with astonishedment he just wanted to hug kurt so badly his voice was so beautiful and soft and light like an angel

kurt noticed blaine staring at him and blushed while walking off the stage

ok were gonna post the video of your performances on the school websites and they will vote (**those votes are from u yes u the reader who u think should win reply ur answer and please reply its hard to choose)**

after glee club was over kurt and blaine went there seperate ways home and couldnt get eachother of there mind when blaine got home he sat down to watch tv then a memory passed by in his head of him playing with the most cutest boy he could think of suddenly blaine got a headache and blacked out


	15. Hypnotize

**ok good news since hurricane sandy is coming they cancled the specialized highschool test until nov 14 yeeeeeaaa for hurricanes but if anyone hurt because of it i am so sorry i did not jinx you in the last chap i asked yall to reveiew who should win only 2 post :O and both of them were diffrent ansers and i think baline and artie should win so its hard to choose so ill post the chap 4 the winners after this one**

**3 hours later**

Blaine woke up looking around his surroundings he was in his room  
soon after Blaine mom came barging through the doors with a hot towel and some weird clock

oh my god your OK said Blaine mom

what happened to me said blaine

i think you blacked out cause no matter how many times i tried to wake you up it wouldn't work

why would i black out

his mother froze for a second Blaine knew something was wrong cause he know when his mother freezes is when shes hiding something

Blaine made sure to put up his best baby act

moooooooooooommmm tell me said Blaine he made sure hi eyes were big like the cat from Shrek

his mom eyes turned soft and she smiled and said im not telling you dear

Blaine pouted hoping it would work oh but he was wrong

ok let me tell you something if you do something for me ill answer your question

Blaine smiled and nodded

ok said Blaine mom i want you to open your eyes and don't talk or ask questions

ok said Blaine and he did what he was told

Blaine mom took out the weird clock and swung it back and forth in front of Blaine eyes

Blaine started getting dizzy and soon his eyes turned black

_**when i clap my hands three times you would forget why you blacked out and about the little boy you used to love so much**_

_**clap**_

_**clap**_

_**clap  
**_

__ Blaine opened his eyes_  
_

mom what happened

you fell asleep and i thought you had a fever she said pointing to the hot towel

wow thanks mom your the best

**so you guys liked this chapter**


	16. Dalton academy

Blaine was walking to glee club he wanted to ask Kurt if he wanted to go to Dalton Academy because there having a school fair

when Blaine got into the quire room everyone was talking to each other so Blaine joined into Artie and Finns conversation

then Mr shuester came into the room and said "OK guys i want you guys to get along more so im going to Santana and Rachel as an example there going to sing beautiful liar

both girls got up before they sang the song they made sure to glare at each other

**Santana:**Ay! Ay!  
(Nobody likes being played)  
Ay!

**Rachel:**Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)  
He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about  
He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar  
(Yes!)  
Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about

**Santana:**We'll never know, why are we the ones who suffer?  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry  
Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
Ay! Let?s not start a fight  
Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

**Santana and Rachel:**Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

**Rachel:**I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him when, yeah  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?

**Santana:**We'll never know when the pain and heartbreak?s over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone!

**Santana and Rachel:**Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
Ay! Let?s not start a fight  
Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

**Santana:**Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame!  
Hey!

**Rachel:**Ay! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Ay! Shakira, Shakira  
Oh! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
Oh! Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)

**Santana:**Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
Ay! Let?s not start a fight  
Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

everyone applaud

OK guys sectionals is coming up so we must try harder since we lost two years in a row Blaine nearly choked from drinking his water he cant believe they lost two years in a row but they always say try try angain

everyone started giving ideas of what songs to sing soon glee club was over

Blaine was waiting for Kurt in front of the school soon he was taking to long that Blaine got worried then Kurt came behind and scared the hell out of blaine

Kurt started laughing at Blaine expression

Blaine saw a memory flashed past his head of a little boy laughing he had a sweet kind laugh not squeaky but adorable laugh

soon Blaine came back into reality and shook his head and decided to ask Kurt if he wanted to go to Dalton academy.

so Kurt do you wanna go to uh Dalton academy with me

Kurt smiled and said ill love to

35 mins later

in Kurt eyes the school was huge no wonder you got to pay to get in

Blaine leaded Kurt around the school pointing out rooms and stuff that there school dosent have

um Blaine how you know so much about this school said kurt

i wanted to go to this school sine 4th grade said blaine

cool Kurt said with a smile

the last room they went to was Dalton academy glee club room

Kurt almost dropped on the floor to see Sebastian there he was singing a song that Blaine really fitted into his life

They tried to make me go to rehab, I said,

"No, no, no" Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks

I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go  
I'd rather be at home with Ray I ain't got seventy days 'Cause there's nothing, there's nothing you can teach me

That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway  
Didn't get a lot in class But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go  
The man said, "Why do you think you here?" I said, "I got no idea I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby So I always keep a bottle near"

He said, "I just think you're depressed" This me, "Yeah baby, and the rest" They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know

I don't ever wanna drink again I just, ooh, I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks Have everyone think I'm on the mend

And it's not just my pride It's just 'til these tears have dried  
They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go

Kurt and Blaine slowly moved from door then they started running they did not want to be envolved with him again


	17. important news (for updating)

**sorry i haven't update in a while its because i gotten bad grades at school so im grounded from the computer for 2 months right now im sneaking onto the computer to write this**


	18. Todays the day

**OK i know in my last chapter i said i was grounded for 2 months but my mom changed it so im not allowed to play any games on the computer or go on Facebook yada yada yada and i want to tell you 2 things i found out you cant put lyrics on fanfiction so im gonna stop for a while and the other news is im think of making a new fanfiction story so thats all folks**

Blaine was extremely nervous today is the day hes gonna ask Kurt to be his boyfriend he feels like without Kurt he never knows which direction to turn to he love his laugh and his smile heck with it he love everything about Kurt. he didn't want to ask out Kurt the cliche way he wanted to do something different

" Blaine please answer question 26" said

" 62" said blaine

the teacher nodded his head with approval and continued trying to find other students that wasn't paying attention

soon the bell rang and Blaine quickly gathered his stuff and was heading to the quire room but he saw puck hitting on Mercedes and Santana both girls rolled their eyes but you could of saw a glint of happiness in Santana eyes soon the girls started singing now this was something Blaine had to watch

Santana-Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –

Mercedes-Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Mercedes and Santana-Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

Santana-I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

both-Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

mercedes-What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone  
One.  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my—  
Hey!  
both-Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Vic, Liz: Take a hint, take a hint

puck stood there astonished not because they just humiliated him in front of the whole school it was because he thought Santana was giving her the look while there were singing they noticed puck was staring at them looking up and down and they decided to leave but before Santana left she threw a piece of paper at puck which had her number in it.

then it hit him Blaine knew how to ask Kurt out

2 hours later ( after glee club)

Blaine was walking home with Kurt but today Kurt was coming to Blaine house as they reached Kurt was sent to Blaine room he was kinda nervous but he knew Blaine wouldn't do anything to him

next thing you know Blaine had a guitar and started singing

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Kurt hummel would you go out with me

kurt had tear in his eyes and jumped on blaine and started kissing his face saying yes


	19. DUH DUH DUUUH

**So how was the last chapter you didn't see that coming did ya and i want to apologize for my horrible spelling in my stories im just so excited that i post it before checking it over. so in this chapter and on forward there will be a lot of drama and tension. **

Blaine couldn't stop grinning at how cute and childish Kurt was acting when Blaine confessed to him you can see Kurt's eyes sparkle and he was smiling like when a kid get what they want for Christmas Blaine was enjoying the show but then Blaine mom came through the door

She first came in with a stunning smile on her face then she looked at Kurt and her eyes darkened and her smile turned to sneer then suddenly a evil smirk appeared on her face Blaine didn't notice it but Kurt saw all of this happening

" Blaine who is your friend here" said his mom

" oh mom speaking of which i have to tell you something" said Blaine

Blaine got up and took his mom with him to the living room couch Kurt stuck his head out the door to see what was going on

" mom you see um how can i put this im a g" said Blaine

" honey what is a g"

gay Blaine mumbled

" his mother eyes darkened for a quick second but returned to normal and she said

" honey i accept you just the way you are you my little munchkin" said Blaine mom while pinching his cheek

Blaine was surprised that his mother accepted him and didn't throw him out the house or start home schooling him so he wont me near any guys

" thanks mom this means a lot to me" said Blaine

"well im gonna make a cake" said Blaine mom ask she walked through the kitchen she started putting her plan in progress she opened the fridge and threw the milk and eggs out the window

" BLLAAINE HONEY I NEED MORE MILK AND EGGS BE A HONEY AND BUY THEM FOR ME"

Blaine walked downstairs and went out the door

Blaine mom went to Blaine room and saw Kurt looking through blaines baby pictures  
she quickly put her plan to action

" You little faggot how dare you come into my home and sway my son into your kind"

Kurt looked up at her with a surprised and hurt face

" Ms. Anderson no disrespect but Blaine asked me out "

this made blaines mom go berserk she took a lamp and threw it at Kurt but it nearly missed him all you heard was the lamp shaddered into pieces

Kurt was horrified she actually used brute vilonce on him

" get the fuck out of my house or i will kill you myself and throw you body into the sea"

Kurt quickly gathered his things and sped throughout the door

Blaine's mom quickly cleaned up the shattered glass and grabbed her phone and dialed a number

" Hello yes kurowsky i need your assistance"

**30 mins later**

Blaine came back with the milk and eggs just as his mom asked he saw his mom on the couch she was talking on the phone with a serious tone

It must be about work thought blaine so he put away the cake ingrediant into the fridge and went to his room and saw kurt wasnt there

He probaly left earlier to do something

Blaine put on the tv in his room enjoying the newest episode of GRIMM

**The next day**

****blaine came to you school with a boasting smile on his face he was still happy about yesterday he couldnt sleep

he went through all of his classes anxious to see kurt in glee club ( diffrent grade level)

when the time finally came his smile turned to a frown kurt wasnt there even when glee club started and ended blaine knew he wasnt the type to miss glee club so he knew something was wrong

he made sure to check all the dumpsters and bathrooms or any classrooms to see kurt was there but he wasnt as blaine was looking for kurt he spotted rachel

" hey rachel have you seen kurt today" said blaine

" no he didnt come to school today why you ask"

" well were you know a couple now" blaine said with a blush on his face

rachels moth fell open and her eyes sparkled and said

" im soo happy for you two im am sooo putting this on facebook"

then rachel ran down the halls telling everyone the news

since blaine knew kurt wasnt at school he decided to go over at kurts house

**45 mins later**

****blaine knocked on the door and burt opened it he had a sad but angry expression on his face

burt looked at blaine for a few seconds and gave him a soft sad smile and said

" you must be kurt boyfriend"

blaine smiled sheepishley " how did you know"

" facebook rachel posted it" said burt

" no rudness sir but where is kurt"

burt looked down at the floor with depression written all over his face and said

" hes in the hospital"

**so how was it was it good and i will like to apologize for my spelling you see my laptop im using it suckz for fixing words for me thats why i usually use the computer****and im sorry for being late a lot of homework and my cousins are staying over for the vacation and there like 3 and 2 and they love me so they always want me to play with them like right now its 3:00 in the morning they finally went to sleep and hour ago  
so yea  
**

**oh and happy holidays  
**


	20. I will find you

**SSoooo how was it was it good i think it was short but i wanted to end it with a cliff hanger so i know i told you that my laptop suckz and all so i cant fix the words or even add lyrics uggh i love my laptop but then i hate it sometimes anyway enjoy the story or not i cant control your life! **

blaine looked at burt with a hurt and shocked expression he was hoping that he was joking or just putting a test on him to see what he would do next but the look on burts face it said it all he was hurt depressed and fulled with meloncholy

blaine slowly drop his head down and whisphered

" what happened to him"

burt looked at blaine to see he was in the same pain as him

" he got hit by a car it turned out the driver did it on purpose it was a red light and it was time for him to cross when kurt was halfway through the driver pressed his gas pedal so hard that kurts head was cracked kurt wasnt found until 1:30 in the afternoon luckily when the driver hit him he landed on the sidewalk"

blaine heard the hurt in burts voice he was also shaking with anger with his fist clenching ad unclenching

" what hospital is he in" said blaine

" hes in ***************** ( im sorry i got no idea what hospital burt went to when he was in a coma so im just putting these star thingys intead)

blaine nodded knowing is wasnt so far only about 40 to 60 mins run

blaine said his goodbye and started running to the hospital he didnt stop for nothing they were many times he almost got hit by cars but he still kept on going just to see if his little angel is fine

**at blaines house**

"so did you do it" kurowsky

"oh course i did if i didnt you wouldve killed me especially what my dad did to you when you guys were nineteen"

blaines mom gave kurowsky a icy glare but he only smirked

" relax rebecca it just a joke besides why dont you want blaine and kurt to be together anyway"

rebecca looked at the ceiling and sighed " long story happened around 12 yrs ago"

" and besides its obvious you have some mixed feelings for that boy kurt" rebecca said

kurowsky face turned red from embaressment

" shut up"

rebecca grinned knowing her plan is working just the way she wants to

**back to blaine  
**

blaine finally reched to the hospital and quickly asked the counter lady what room kurt was in

" oh you know him well hes in room 2D dearie"

blaine quickly ran up the stairs went into room 2D then blaine saw him

kurt was lying on the bed with a bandadge wrapped around his head he was sleeping

blaine walked over to kurt and grabbed a chair and sat next to his hospital bed and grabbed his hand

" kurt no matter what i would find the person who did this to you"

**ok i know its short but i think its kind of touching and i gave blaines mom a name cause its not like im gonna say the same thing over over angain so yea**


	21. Kurts story

**OK so in this chapter im gonna explain to you what happened to Kurt before he got hit by a car also his side of the story it might be short but anyway please enjoy :)**

After i ran out of blaines house i was walking down the street thinking of how much of a bitch she is and thank the lord that Blaine didn't get any of her genes

But as Kurt was walking he noticed something was different then usual one thing the lights weren't on and it was only 9:00 at night also he had this weird feeling someone was watching or more like following him Kurt tried walking a bit faster and as he did he heard foot steps behind

When Kurt was one block away from his house he decided to take a quick glance behind him but all he saw was a kitten with midnight black for with bright blue eyes of course Kurt couldn't resist its cuteness

" Hey little kitty come here" said Kurt the kitten ran and jumped into Kurt arms and immediately started purring Kurt casually walked into his house to play with his new friend but little did Kurt know that someone was following him

**The next day**

Kurt woke up late but he felt uneasy he felt that something bad is going to happen but he got ready for school hurriedly when Kurt finished dressed he was already late to school by 7 mins he didn't have time to put on any hair spray

**25 mins later**

****Kurt wasn't the best runner in the world but he knew hell make it in time for second period he was only across the street from the school he waited for the crossing light to turn to walk when it did he saw a familiar white car from halfway across the road but he didn't give much thought into it and crossed the street when he was halfway through the sidewalk he saw the white car coming at full force he had no time to react the car hit him with such an impact that he made it across the street but he hit his head on the sidewalk HARD he knew he was loosing blood cause he started loosing vision but before he fell unconscious he saw someone in the driver seat it was

...Kurowsky


	22. The answer

**OK ill admit it im kinda desperate right now i tried my very best to keep my mouth shut but after 21 chapters is enough please review my story please i only got 8 reviews and i know more people than that read this story so please even if u think it needs a little fixing i dont mind ill love to hear your opinion i need motivation **

**Enjoy the story :)**

Blaine woke up from his slumber to find himself upon kurts hospital bed he looked at the clock displayed at the wall 2 hours has passed by since he got there he got up and looked at Kurt one last time and went home

**60 mins later**

Blaine got home and saw his mom and someone else in the kitchen he decided to investigate

He go closer and closer into kitchen and hid under the table and noticed it was kurowsky part of him wanted to beat the crap out of him but he held back when him and his mom started talking

"So you made sure he didn't see you right" said Rebbecca

" Yes grandma" said kurowsky

Rebbecca ignored it "Did you check the car for blood"

" Yes " kurowsky lied

Blaine hid under the table listening to this the first thing that ran through blaines mind was Kurt and it made total sense if kurowsky did hit Kurt he have to make sure Kurt couldn't see him and if the car had blood it will be a chance since Kurt hit his skull but why was his mom involved.

Blaine got out of his hiding spot which startled both his mother and kurowsky

" Mother what is going on" said Blaine in a dark voice

" Oh honey you reached home where have you been are you hung-" blaines mom was cut off by blaine

" Mother what is going on" said Blaine again but a bit louder

" Honey are you sure your no-" once again she was interrupted by Blaine

" MOM WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" yelled Blaine

His mother flinched at his outburst but unluckily kurowsky stepped in for her defense

" Dude chill "

" You shut the fuck up cause were not cool like that" said blaine

" Now mother ill ask you one more time what is going on"

" Well you see me and kurowsky dad are old acquaintance and there car broke down so kurowsky needed a ride to school so i lent them my car and they ran over there neighbors cat with it so i was asking if the cat owner saw and if the blood was still on my car since its white"

Blaine calmed down a bit but wasn't so sure that was true

" Mom did you know what happened to Kurt" asked Blaine

" No what happened to him " she looked at Blaine at fake interest

" He got hit with a WHITE CAR" Blaine's mom noticed he said the last two words with venom in his voice

" Honey if you think it was me then your crazy kurowskys dad had my car"

" Yes kurowsky dad had it didn't he" said Blaine

" Hey it wasn't my dad" said kurowsky

" How do you know that were you there" said Blaine

kurowsky opened his mouth but quickly closed it since he had no word to say

" Blaine honey there are plenty of white cars in this area" said Rebbecca

" Yes that is true but no matter what i will find who ever did this to Kurt"

After that Blaine went upstairs into his room slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it he went onto his laptop and made sure to find whit Chevy cars that is sold in his area

**Downstairs ( in the kitchen)**

****"I did not see that coming" said kurowsky

" Me either but after that i have to put this plan on a little faster" said Rebbecca she walked over to under the couch and pulled a case out inside was a long tube with light sparkling liquid"

" Whats that " said kurowsky

" This liquid could make someone forget there memory from the last 24 hours once injected" said rebbecca

"How do you have that"

" In high school i was really into chemicals so i made this and others"

kurowsky eyes widened "more"

" Yes many many more" said Rebbecca " Now im going to the hospital to fix some paper work" and with that she left and soon after so did kurowsky

**so how was it was it good exciting please review pllleeeaaaassseeeee**


	23. Rebecca

**so i see no one reviewed me which hurts my feelings a lot ;( in this chapter im gonna explain what happened when rebecca left the house so it will be pretty short well anyway enjoy this chapter yada yada **

****Blaine's mother walked into the hospital she knows what room Kurt was in already

When she reached into his room a pulled out the needle ready to inject it into Kurt but little did she know that Kurt was awake but just kept his eyes closed when he opened his eyes Rebecca was startled but quickly hid the needle back into her pocket

Kurt looked at her with confused eyes but soon turned into eyes of hatred

" why are you here" said Kurt

Rebecca put on her best smile she can toward this boy

" i came to see if you was OK since Blaine was worried"

Kurt looked at her "what no gift"

Rebecca cursed herself for not thinking this through

" i thought you'll be sleeping"

" why would you come when i am sleeping" said kurt

" um well i um.. you know what forget this" said Rebecca and as she said that she took the needle out of her pocket and stab it into Kurt's leg who screamed out of pain"

Rebecca smirked knowing this room is sound proof one of the stupid things they do at his hospital

once all the liquid was gone Kurt went back into his slumber smirking evilly Rebecca left the room ready to take her next plan into action.

**30 minutes later**

****Rebecca reached home at exactly 10:30 to find her son waiting for her in the kitchen

" mom where did you go " said blaine

" my job needed some more help sweetie" said rebecca

" soo mom i searched up other cars like yours in this area and there's not that many" said blaine

" how many are there then" said rebecca

" ONE " said Blaine glaring at his mom with hatred

after 15 years of raising Blaine Rebecca never saw so much hatred in her son eyes and she will pray every day for her not to see it but because of her selfish ways she did and now it scars her for life

Rebecca quickly went under the couched and opened the suitcase to take out yet another needle with sparkly blue liquid

she quickly ran into Blaine and stab it into his arm Blaine screamed out of pain and fell unconscious onto the floor his mother picked him up and tucked him into bed

before she closed the door she looked at her son and said

"this is all for you honey"


	24. All over again

**OK so i finally got some new reviews even though its from the same person im still happy :) this chapter will be kinda adulty but anyway enjoy and if i have any misspellings its cause im on my laptop again the computer isn't working so this is the next best thing anyway enjoy  
**

Blaine woke up with the sun shining on his face he was not in the mood to go to school he had a throbbing pain on his arm for some unknown reason he lazily got out of bed and looked at his alarm clock it was 9:00 am Blaine eyes bewildered out of surprise and quickly took a bath and got dress he would've finished sooner but he had a problem choosing which bowtie to wear when he finally chose the right tie he grabbed his stuff and ran downstairs before he can exit out the door his mother stopped him

"Blaine where are you going" said blaines mother

Blaine gave his mother are you stupid look but answered anyway " um i was thinking of going to school... to um learn"

his mother blinked and started giggle " oh Blaine honey you don't have any school today it is a Saturday"

Blaine dropped his stuff onto the floor out of shock

" so what you are telling me it is a Saturday"

"yes"

" the day with no school and i could sleep in not worry about homework until tomorrow"

" yes dear"

Blaine gave his mother a are you serious face which she nodded in return Blaine picked up his stuff of the ground and slowly walked back upstairs to continue his slumber

Blaine's mother smiled at her son stupidity but her smile turned into a frown knowing she had to tell him the news about Kurt to make it seem like he didn't forget about it

**( to Kurt in the hospital)**

Kurt woke up because of three things

1: he had a massive headache

2: he had a throbbing pain on his leg

3: a little girl was staring at him while poking his chest

Kurt sat himself up on the bed to look at the now startled girl which Kurt returned a confused look but changed it into a smile so she would be rest assured

" hello there whats is your name" said kurt

the girl looked at him then smiled " my name Chelsy" her voice was soft a squeaky which Kurt found was adorable the young girl had a mixture of light and dark brown hair and had hazel eyes

Kurt smiled and noticed that she had a book in her hands

" what are you reading there" asked kurt

the little girl smiled and proudly showed it to Kurt

Kurt slowly read the title " the lorax from dr seus

" do you want to read it to me" asked Kurt

the girl smiled and went onto the bed and started reading to Kurt

**( back to blaines house)**

Blaine couldn't fall back to sleep for the past 2 hours he was either trying to fall asleep or was staring at the ceiling Blaine knew he couldn't go back to sleep so he got out of bed to get something to eat

when Blaine reached downstairs he went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of orange juice and poured it into a glass while he was drinking the juice his mother came into the kitchen with a sad face

" whats wrong mom"

his mom looked at him startled but her face turned into more depression them before

" honey im sorry to say this but your boyfriend is in the hospital"

when his mother said those words blaine accidentely dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor he walked over to his mom and grabbed her shoulders

" mom tell me what happened"

**ok cliff hanger man i love doing that ok i know the chap is short it just cause i have like 4 projects due next week and i really wanted to update quickly and i added a new character to me if blaine and kurt had a daughter thats how she might look like**


	25. The glimpse

**OK i realized that i have been giving some pretty short chapters lately and i dont like that and honestly i wasnt expecting my story to be over 20 chapter i think its cause i wrote some short stuff and it makes it obvious that im new to this oh and the reason why i put blaines mom car white is because where i live there is hardly white cars mostly black and silvery**** also in this chapter im gonna show a little glimpse of Rebecca past anyway enjoy  
**

Blaine stared at the floor with a hard glare on his face he couldn't believe someone ran over Kurt with a car i would love to find the person who did this and beat the crap out of them but mom said all they knew was the car was black and do you know how many black cars are in this area oh god

" honey are you OK ?"

Blaine looked up at his mother and changed his glare into a forced smile

" if he is his still alive then i am OK" said Blaine

and with that he went to the closet and took out his coat said goodbye to his mom and walked to hospital, you must be wondering why he was walking instead of running to Kurt like his life depended on it but Blaine felt something wasn't right he feels he already knew what happened to Kurt and know he was OK but he had no memory of it he wasn't sure if he was a sidekick or if he was going crazy but he just had this gut feeling that something is fishy

**to Rebecca  
**

Rebecca sat down in her chair with a scowl on her face she wasn't happy she had to stab her son with a needle again to try to cover herself from being arrested and having her son not speak to her ever again but she couldn't help but feel pissed off for not doing this sooner or even years ago Rebecca knew Blaine was gay ever since he hit middle school so she tried to push girls onto him which made matters worse, its not like Rebecca didn't like gay people in fact she despised them she wish for them to got to hell **[ on the contrary i love gay people there cool but this is for her character]** so she try her very best to have her only son be away from this but he is just like the only man she love and always will.

suddenly her phone rang it was kurowsky her scowl deepened when she saw this but answered anyway

" yes hello"

" Rebecca? is that really you "

Rebecca froze she didn't want hear him or ever see him ever again after a few minutes she came out of trans

" what the fuck you want Paul" she said his name with so much venom that she heard him flinch on the other line

" i see your still angr- Paul said but didn't get to finish

" what the fuck you mean i see your still angry why the fuck i wouldn't be you ruined my marriage"

" and i keep on telling you i didn't ruined your marriage he chose to do that himself"

Rebecca was in a verge of tears having her memory flashing by in her head but she try ed to say strong but failed miserably

" Paul you wasn't there to see him doing it and you also wasn't there to hear what he said to me or how he left me"

"rebe-"

"NO its to late now and it will always be your fault and with that she hanged up her phone

she looked at the floor trying to hold back tears but all that pain she had bottled up inside released and she started crying her eyes out

**back to Blaine  
**

Blaine reached the hospital and had a feeling he knew what floor and room Kurt was in so he decided to follow his instincts and go to the designated room

when he reached he saw Kurt and a little girl reading a book together with at least six other books on the side of him Blaine sighed with relief to see his boyfriend is OK he slowly walked in hoping to scare Kurt but Kurt saw him and he saw a smile starting to spread on his face.

when the little girl noticed Kurt attention wasn't on her anymore she looked at Kurt then turned to look where he was looking at Blaine saw how her face turned into a confused look into a smile

" your pretty" said the little girl

Blaine looked at the little girl and smiles

" and your adorable'

the little girl blushed and smiled

" thank you"

blaine turned his direction to kurt and gave him a soft smile

" are you okay"  
kurt nodded and smiled

" soo um kurt do you remember anything that happened" said kurt

kurt shook his head indicating as a no

" do you want me to find out who did this" blaine whisphered

" no i dont want to cause no trouble besides it is not a big deal"

" what do you mean it is not a big deal you got hit by a car you couldve of died"

" blaine anderson it is fine dont worry about it" kurt whisphered yell

blaine rolled his eyes knowing arguing wasnt going to get him anywhere

"umm can we read this book next" said the little girl

both boys looked at her then at her book she was holding romeo and juliet by william shakespear

" um isnt that a little advance for you" said blaine

the little girl shook her head

" since im always in the hospital all i have is books to give me company" she said with a pout

blaine gave her a soft smile

" ok how about we act it out that will be fun right"

the young girls eyes light up and nodded her head eagerly

"ok lets start" said kurt

**ok all done**


	26. Romeo and Juliet

**OK that's enough of the drama for now but soon more will come and its someone birthday on Feb 18 guess who it is to find out read the story anyway enjoy  
**

" OK lets get this show on the road" said Blaine

you might be wondering how can two guys play a role of Romeo and Juliet but thanks to our wonderful director Chelsy she found out how to make it better

" i still don't see why i have to wear this mop on my head" said Kurt

" because you have a pretty smile and your already wearing a dress" said Chelsy

Kurt half smiled from her cuteness but gave Blaine a glare when he caught him smirking

OK here is your scripts i made them myself because the old romeo and Juliet is so weird and its hard to understand

were going to do my favorite scene when romeo and Juliet die for each other" said Chelsy

both boys nodded and got ready for there scene

Blaine started

"_ oh no my fair Juliet has died for that i shall drink this poison to go with her to heaven"_

_*drinks poison*_

_*falls next to her*_

_*Juliet wakes up*_

_"now me and romeo can be together forever now they think i have died"_

_* look to her side and see romeo is dead"_

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO romeo oh romeo why have you did this and you drank all the poison maybe you have some on your lips"_

Kurt and Blaine looked at the little director who had excitement in her eyes they weren't sure if they should kiss especially in front of a little girl

soon the little director frowned out of disappointment

" your suppose to kiss now come on this is the best part" whispered Chelsy

both boys shrugged and continued with the scene

_* Juliet bended down to kiss romeo*  
_

since Kurt was on top of Blaine, Blaine decided to have a little fun he grabbed Kurt shirt to deepen the kiss

Kurt skin turned from pale to red but tried to keep calm

Blaine finally lets go leaving a blushing and out of breath Kurt

_" he dosent have no poison on his fair lips what should i do?"_

_* hears guards*_

_* quickly see romeo knife and grabs and stab herself and falls on the ground*_

end of scene

Blaine and Kurt got up to bow at the clapping director

" it was so beautiful and Kurt wonderful job on the knife good thing we colored the banana grey to make it look real" said and for you Blaine you could've of done better you did horrible shame on you"Chelsy

Blaine frowned while Kurt was trying to keep down his laugh

" seriously Blaine you think i didn't see you grab Kurt to kiss him?"

both boy stared at the little girl with red faces and a shocked expression

the little girl had a smirk on her face showing a look yes i saw it

" oh um look at the time i should be going now" said Blaine

" umm me to" said Kurt

" nuh uh uh your have to stay in the hospital fro a few more days, and you should stay Blaine you don't want your boyfriend to be here by himself with me especially besides its only 2:45" said Chelsy

both boys looked at her with another shocked expression on their faces for the second time in less than 5 mins

the little girl shrugged " i know a LOT for my age"

"and how old are you" asked Kurt

" i am 7 turning 8 next spring" she said proudly

both boys nodded in agreement that she does know to much

all three of them played games until it was time for Blaine to go Chelsy even made up a couple name for them it KLAINE

when Blaine reached home he saw his mother where he had left her this morning she was sleeping but her face was puffed out and red

Blaine decided to ask her tomorrow what happened he didn't want to wake her up so he quietly walked up the stairs to his room and watched some TV

**you liked the chap i know the story romeo and Juliet but i put into my own words i also feel so weird putting in that klaine moment im not used to it and Feb 18 ****is my **birthday wooo hhhooo


	27. Burt

**sorry for being late got so much homework to do and the state test is coming up soon and i suck at math and science so gotta study so this chapter will be pretty short sorry about that anyway enjoy  
**

As the days passes by Kurt and Blaine spent all there time together of course Blaine's mother got her way when Blaine and Kurt forgotten their memory but that's what she thinks there is still on more person who knows what happened and hes trying to figure out who did it

"Honey what are you doing" said Carole

Burt looked at his wife with an angry expression but it turned soft when he looked at her; he shook his head

" trying to find who crashed into my son"

Carole sigh

" and how are do you expect to do that"

Burt gave his wife a smirk and said

" you'll see"

Carole shook his head and walked away she didn't want to be involved with her husbands nonsense but little did she know that Burt had connections with a lot of people who owed him favors for not having enough money to pay him for fixing his car and her knew just the guy to go to

**2 hours later  
**

Burt stopped in front of the one guy who has stalking problem but not on dudes only girls  
Burt knocked on the door and waited a few minutes and soon after he saw a middle aged man with worn out clothes on full of unknown stains and possibly snot Burt grimace at this scene

" whats up"

" i am gonna need your help" said Burt

the man gave him a blank stare then began picking his nose

" sure anything for my old pal"

Burt walked into his home and was once again disgusted his whole house was a mess and all over the floor room was garbage porn magazines also all over the floor was so many bowls of old old cereal and milk you can smell the odor beginning to form

" awesome crib right"

Burt tried everything in his power to force a smile and nod but it kinda turned out to be a frown and instead shook his head side to side

the man shrugged not really caring but Burt heard him say " haters gonna hate"

" look i am gonna need your help in finding someone" said Burt

" why should i help you"

Burt sighed in frustration he had no time for this

" listen Joe i really need your help its a emergency"  
Joe looked at Burt for 2 mins and saw how desperate he looked

" dude tell me what happened"

Burt told the story of what happened to his son and Joe knew if it was his son he would might've killed somebody especially if hes your only son from your deceased wife

" so i want you see on your cameras if you can find anything" said Burt

" sure thing dude just tell me where was the location at"said Joe"

"it was at least one block from mickenly high school

Joe went onto his computer and went through his little spy cams he keeps a camera here because a lot of cute girls leave from the school

and in less than 10 mins the video popped up of Kurt running across the street and suddenly got hit by a car then suddenly a white car came and hit him so hard he hit across the street Burt didn't get to see the culprit but he manage to catch the license plate

**To Be Continued**


	28. The Reason part I

**OK i am very happy people added my story to their favorites and stuff and thank you for that now in this chapter i gonna explain Rebecca hatred toward gay people like the reason why it all started anyway enjoy**

Rebecca 17 years ago

Rebecca Patterson the typical girl that had everything the perfect body that every guy wanted the perfect grades and the perfect boyfriend... Robert Anderson

They been going out since there freshman year in Rebecca eyes it was first love at sight but in her boyfriend eyes it was never like that but after all these years she still doesn't know that he found out he was bi-sexual from the age of 14 the only reason he went out with her because her best friend was no other than.. Paul Karofsky and he thought the closer he is to her he might persuade Paul into being gay but Paul has been best friend with Rebecca since they were 10 years old but he developed a crush on her around the time when she started going out with Robert but he never wanted to tell her even when they had there way to many breaks but somehow he did admit his feeling to her on her wedding night

It was one of those wedding night when everything is perfect nothing goes wrong just the way Rebecca likes it except she was sweating buckets she was ready to commit her life with Robert but for the past few days she hasn't been feeling so well shes been throwing up and sometimes want something to eat in a weird combination but most importantly she still didn't get her..

Period

Shes been stressing on this for a while she was at least a month late and she noticed her dress was a bit tighter than usual so they had to fix that before the wedding suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts

* KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in" said a weakly Rebecca

Paul walked in with a fake confident smile on his face he wasn't so happy that his best friend/ biggest crush on was getting married to a douche bag even though he had a girlfriend himself at the moment he would still have is eyes looking at Rebecca. But once he saw Rebecca expression his face turned to a worry expression he slowly walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder

' Are you OK" said Paul

Paul patiently waited until he got an answer but he couldn't believe the words he heard next

" I think... Im pregnant"

Paul literately fell on the floor almost about to cry on his knees he didn't know what to do or what to say all he knew that their relationship will never change. what he did next will surprise her and himself (** maybe you to **)

" So what"

Rebecca turned her head to look at her friend about to go on a rampage

" so what, so what, what do you you mean so what im pregnant im only 21 years old that's what"

Paul shrugged not really caring

" its actually normal at our time who knows sooner or later kids might be pregnant at 10 and besides don't you love him this child represents your love for each other"

Rebecca opened her mouth then quickly closed and smile quickly appeared on her face

" Thank you Paul now im not scared"

she got up and hugged Paul and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked out the door with a new set of confidence

Paul sat down having flash backs about there childhood and noticed how many chances he had but it always slipped

**AFTER THE WEDDING  
**

The newly weds had enough money for the guest to stay in the hotel for 2 days and enjoy themselves at the hotel but on the last day something happened Rebecca got invited to a party and got drunk and she had a feeling she followed someone into a bedroom when she woke up she saw

Paul

**ok i really wanted to update because i know its been a while and the ELA state test is on right now so i didn't have much time next week is math then around may to June its science i hope you understand**


	29. The Reason part II

**Ok sorry for the delay just had the states test in the way and i have a lot of exit projects due this month so didn't have much time to post so im just posting a short chap im so sorry but when I have more time I promise it will be suuupper long anyway enjoy**

Rebecca quickly got out of bed to see herself completely naked she quickly took the blanket that covered Paul and wrapped it around herself but at the process she managed to wake up Paul

" Damn what time is it"

.Rebecca stood silent she couldnt managed to have any words come out her mouth; she watched Paul's every movement as he scratched his head to getting up and looking at himself to see himself naked and looking around the room to find his lady friend of the night and seeing him having his eyes on her.

" Um did um we had s-"

" Don't say it please don't say it"

" We have to talk about this sooner or later you know that right?"

" Yes i know but i just want to forget this ok i just got married and im pregnant this is just crazy"

Paul knew better it was time to shut up in his opinion he was happy this happened he always loved his best friend and going to the next level just made the shoe fit but he didn't think how she would react to it knowing her of course she would freak out if there wasn't any silence around her.

" I got it" said Rebecca while snapping her fingers

Paul raised an eyebrow he had a feeling he wouldn't like this

" Ok I remember in highschool that the teacher said if you have sex while the first month of pregnancy your fine"

Paul nodded his head agreeing at the memory of their sex ed teacher saying that

" Now for our little fling here I guess the best thing to do is never speak of this day again and we got to try our best to avoid each other understood "

Paul wanted to protest but the look Rebecca gave him he had to agree

" Sigh fine whatever"

And with that Rebecca picked up her scattered clothes and walked out the door

Both of them thought this will go well and boy were they wrong

**Im so sorry that its so short its just I haven't updated in a while and its hard to do fanfiction, school and home at the same time I really do apologize hopefully the next one wont be so short if it is then the one after will definetly be long thank you for cooperating **


	30. The Reason part III

**OK all i want to say is thank you for bearing with with the long wait i still haven't finished all my projects and the science state test is around next week and im thinking of restarting my story like replace the old chapters with better grammar and stuff cause i realized man people will read the first chapter and then they must be like fuck this shit and go read another fanfic so anyway enjoy**

**Last Chapter: Rebbecca found herself in bed with Paul after her marriage with Robert so she called off connections with Paul for a while thinking everything will be fine and boy were they wrong**

**4 years later**

Rebecca and Robert had a little boy which they named Blaine because the couple favorite color was yellow. The child was born with surprisingly bushy eyebrows the family has to take him to get his eyebrows done at least once a month. He also had super curly hair which can only be controlled by gel but his mother didn't want him to use it all the time so she usually gave him a hat to put on. Rebecca loved her little bundle of joy but Robert never seemed to care about his son at all because he had a feeling it wasn't his child.

Rebecca became friends with her neighbors the Hummel family they also had a son but he was at least a year older than Blaine but they got along just fine and this made both mothers happy since they got along but on one day everything changed for Rebecca her marriage, her friends and her life

**July 17, 1999 10: 56 pm**

Rebecca had a hard day at work she needed some extra cash since her husband just recently lost his job and he wasn't really doing anything to get one back and refuses to help around the house or watch Blaine for her so money was just flying out the door. but either way she didn't want to upset her husband she loved him to dearly and wanted to do anything she can not to upset him. Rebecca was driving home thankful that today was a Friday and she has a day off tomorrow and where she currently works at doesn't open on Sundays so she had pure bliss this weekend as she driven into her drive way she saw something quite odd all the lights were off usually her husband will be up until 12:00pm watching some sort of sport. Rebecca slowly walked out her car and slowly and quietly to her doorstep and opened the door.

' Hello" she whispered

There was no noise she slowly walked into her house tip toeing to make sure not to make any noise she made sure to walk into blaines room to find him sound asleep she quickly tip toed to her room but before she can open the door she heard moaning and her husband saying " Don't you dare stop" over and over again

She had a feeling where this was going but she loved her husband and he loved her right she opened the door a little just enough to see her husband naked on the bed with someone on top of him out of shock she quickly jumped back out of pure shock and disgust she quickly went into her little angels room and picked him up but made sure to pack some snacks and clothes for them. she put Blaine in his car seat and drives to the nearest hotel she couldn't be in that house anymore knowing her husband is having an affair on her.

**July 21,199**

Time had passed since that day for the pass two days Blaine has been asking when will they go home but Rebecca does not know she is to scared to face the reason why her husband would do this to her is it because she is ugly, maybe she is a bitch or a horrible wife either way she didn't want to know.

"Mommy"

Rebecca turned her head to see the only thing she has left in happiness...Blaine

" Yes sweetie"

"Can i go pway with Kurt pweeeaasee"

Rebecca couldn't help at her son adorableness even though he was only 4 years old he was getting better at his english but he still had that cute baby talk

" Sure sweetie anything for you just go take a shower and changed your clothes then we can go"

Blaine jumped in joy to meet his best friend and quickly ran into the shower with no hesitation

Rebecca grabbed her cell phone to call Kurt's mother to meet up so they can meet up

**July 21,1999 2:34**

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed playing there game of hide and seek while Rebbecca watched them since Kurt's mother had to use the bathroom

Rebecca heard footsteps behind her and turned around expecting to see her neighbor friend but that smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw her husband.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Rebecca finds out why Robert cheated on her and finds out her secret from at least five years ago wasn't a secret**


End file.
